


Pounce

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Children, Drama, Family, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Partnership, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee is all alone with Ryo; time to try a pounce!





	Pounce

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Radar’.
> 
> **Setting:** Somewhere in the middle of the manga.

Dee grinned wolfishly behind Ryo’s back. Here they were, all alone together in Ryo’s apartment. The House Ape was out somewhere, Ryo was relaxed and in a really good mood; the time was right…

They’d been sitting on the floor, leaning against the sofa, just talking about their current case, but that didn’t mean when the perfect opportunity arose for a pounce Dee was just going to ignore it. He wasn’t wired that way. Besides, Ryo was so delectably irresistible it would take a man with far greater willpower that Dee possessed to keep his hands and his lips to himself, especially when all the signals he was getting back from his partner were positive, so…

Here goes nothing!

As always, Ryo seemed to be taken completely by surprise. How could he not know the effect he had on Dee? He froze up, then started to melt, his lips parting as he tentatively returned Dee’s kiss, and then just when Dee had his baby exactly where he wanted him, just as his hands were beginning to wander…

A small whirlwind exploded into the room and launched a vicious attack on him.

“Unhand him, you perv!”

“Ow!” yelped Dee, pulling back and covering his head, trying to protect himself from the blows raining down on him. They were going to leave bruises. “You little brat!”

Dammit! It was the same every single time! How did the kid even do it? Any time Dee started to get cosy with the object of his frustrated desires, no matter where they were, and even if Bikky wasn’t in the building, he’d appear as if out of thin air! Dee was starting to think the rugrat had some sort of radar, or a pounce detector. He’d be busy with whatever a street kid like that got up to these days, then something would go ‘ping’ somewhere in the back of his mind alerting him to a pounce in progress, and… He must either run as fast as the Flash, or maybe teleport to the rescue or something. It was just Dee’s luck to be head over heels for a guy with a super-powered kid as his protector. The abuse he had to put up with just to steal a kiss… Was a brief smooch really worth so much grief?

Dee thought about Ryo’s lips on his, making every inch of his body tingle. 

Yep, so worth it!

The End


End file.
